Want and Have
by SakamotoBlossom
Summary: After watching the children return home each day, Jack Frost wants to remember his own family. When going to reclaim his memories, Jack finds out some startling and horrible news. Feeling betrayed, he is determined to get what he wants by his own means. Rather bad summary. Rating subject to change but is rated M to be safe. Please enjoy and review.


I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters belonging to it. I am simply a fan.

I'll update when I can.

Love SakamotoBlossom

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts – Italics_

* * *

It had been a while since they had seen Pitch after witnessing as his nightmares dragged him back down the dark black hole from whence he had come. Things were calm. Jack was now a guardian with a few believes, which seemed to be a good start. A few is better than none at all. Often after making it snow in one part of the globe, giving Alaska a good blizzard which would pass to other parts in Canada, Jack could be found hanging around the children who had helped them. He liked being able to hear his name spoken to happily and get responses for once. They would stay out from dusk to dawn if they could. But eventually the children would have to go home to their families and bid their goodbyes to their friend.

As for the other guardians. Tooth was busy with gathering all the teeth up. She had decided to go back into back into the field occasionally and join her little tooth fairies in gathering up the 'cute little teeth'. With blood and gum and all. Santa was preparing for Christmas, busying himself with designing new toys and having the yetis make them. Though that wasn't exactly new. Sandy was sending sweet dreams to kids every night and well, Bunnymund just kept to his Easter eggs, trying to avoid dealing the frost boy. A few times Jack would pop in, whether just to visit or to play a prank on Bunnymund's warren. The other wasn't too happy when the entire place was snowed in. Oh and his warrior eggs! After a sheet of ice had been laid out, they were sent sprawling! The white haired teen got such a laugh watching them rotate and twist, trying to get up.

But his visits to them were rare. No offence to them, but just that short time of fighting Pitch wasn't going to make Jack suddenly trust them. He had been on his own for 300 years! Trust might have been given for a short amount of time but it had to be earned for the long run. Besides, what have they done to really get Jack to trust them? Nothing really, that was for sure. For the most part after the whole Pitch battle ended, besides his playing with the kids, Jack was on his own often.

He kept thinking that he should be used to it already, that being on his own should not be bothering him as much as it was right now. Carried along with the wind, he peered into windows, seeing families gathered together, eating dinner with one another, laughing, talking. Jack felt jealous. He couldn't remember anything of his past, besides what one of his memories from a tooth showed him. The only face he could clearly remember was Pippa's. Not his mother or his father. He could remember what his mother said. There were just bits and pieces. No details whatsoever about his dad. The child he watched was playing with his younger sister and father, laughing on the floor. Was it selfish of him to want that? To want a family, his family? He didn't have a home of his own. The pond was just a place that came close. It was where he died and where he was 'born'. There was no doorway from which his mother would call him home. There was no table where they would eat a meal together as a family. There was no bed for him to lay in after a hard day. There was no one there to say they loved him. Jack wanted that. With a sigh, he drifted along.

An idea struck him, making him wonder why he had not thought of it sooner! Why not go visit Tooth and see if he could get her to show him the rest of his memories! Jack had never got around to doing that before, being busy with Pitch and then just keeping his distance from the others. It seemed like a great idea! "Tomorrow I'll head over." The frost teen said to himself, optimism glowing in his eyes. His face always showcased his emotions with crystal clarity. Like that of a child.

* * *

Toothina was bustling around, her wings fluttering a mile a minute as she instructed her dear sweet tooth fairies to different points. So excited about teeth. Jack guessed that came with the territory of being the tooth fairy. "Hey" He greeted, watching as the smile already on her face grew larger. "Jack!" Baby Tooth came zooming over, nudging her head against his check and pulling laughter from him. "Hey tooth, hey baby tooth. Hope its not a bad time for a visit." He said, managing to calm down the little fairy's affectionate attention. She was really taken with him.

"Oh no never a bad time! The girls and I are always glad to see you!" The fairy said as she pulled him into a hug and looking as if she was just resisting putting her fingers into his mouth to look over this teeth. He could just remember the first time he met her. Jack was sure she would stare at his teeth all day if given the chance, of course with the little fairies doing the routes for her. . "What brings you here? Need something?" Jack looked a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, actually yeah, I do need something. I was hoping I could see my teeth. To, ya know, see my memories." Jack wanted to see memories, he wanted to see his parents and Pippa and feel the same way that the children he watched over feel when with their family. Now the Tooth fairy listened to his request, and looked rather apprehensive about it. "Ah well…" She didn't know what to say as she wrung her hands together.

"Something wrong Tooth?" Jack asked, giving a bit of a curious look as to the sudden change in the guardian. "We should have told you about it sooner… oh we should have…" Toothina rambled to herself, massing nervous looks to her little helpers. The Guardian of fun was a little worried by now. "Tell me what? What are you talking about?" A feeling had started to set in his gut, giving him a bad feeling. "Oh Jack..." The fairy flew over to one of the many marble towers and scanned over it until she finally found what she had been looking for. The container was designated for one Jackson Overland Frost. The sight of it should have brought him happiness, but the look upon Tooth's face only made the knot in his gut tighten. "The guardians and I… we should have told you about it when it happened. But we just… we just couldn't do it." She said as she held tight to the container while Jack eyed her warily. "Tooth, tell me what you are talking about." He was nearly demanding it now. "What didn't you and the others tell me?" With a forlorn sigh, Tooth opened the container but shielded its filling from view. "Pitch somehow managed to get his hands on it. We don't know when, but he got your teeth Jack… and he… he broke them."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pitch broke his teeth? What did that even mean? Jack didn't want to even grasp the concept of what had been done. Instead, he snatched the container from tooth and looked in. It was true. Pitch had broke his teeth. There were shards of them in there, some not even looking like they would even make a whole tooth. Jack let out a ragged gasp. "Y-you can still use them right? I can still see memories from them can't I?" The guardian pressed for answers. "I'm so sorry Jack. Once teeth are broken like this, they can't be used to view memories." This was crushing news to him. And it hurt for Tooth to say. She was suppose to be the guardian of memories, and yet, she couldn't even guard her own friend's teeth, his one way of remembering his past. Like flipping a switch, Jacks mood changed, with anger boiling up. "Why didn't you tell me!?" He shouted. Jack never got mad at Tooth but this, this would warrant anyone's anger. Tooth opened her mouth to speak, but the winter spirit was not having any of that. He chucked the worthless container and watched as many little fairies scrambled to get it. What was the point? They were broken and unusable. His memories were destroyed. "Jack please!" Tooth pleaded to him, trying to get his forgiveness and explain.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Jack said in a fit. Without even looking at her, he took off with the wind, heading as fast and far away from the tooth fairy palace. His mind was racing. She said We. That meant that the others knew about this! They knew his teeth were broken and yet had not told him! Jack felt betrayed and angry. How could they do this to him?! They knew how important those teeth were! They knew he didn't remember anything and that the teeth were the only thing that he had left of his human life. And yet they had hid it from him! It wasn't fair. Flying back to Burgess, a storm engulfed the area. It was uncontrollable and wild. Even the winds agreed that it was a bit too much and tried to calm the winter spirit. It wasn't fair. Everyone else had a family or remember their lives. He had been on his own for so long, not having a clue about his life or anything like that. He had no one to return home to. It wasn't fair.

Jack Frost wanted something that he couldn't have.

* * *

I used the name pippa for Jack's sister, since other stories that I have read, I think that they used that name for her. I haven't seen anything that says her real name so I'll stick with that for the time being until told otherwise.

Might be a few grammar mistakes in there.

I was debating adding more and just making this a long one-shot type thing, but decided against it. It won't be many chapters, though if I get a lot more ideas to work with, I might extend my original length. I hope you all enjoy it. I tried my best to keep to the characters. Hope I did well.

Merry Christmas (even though it is like a few hours late now haha)


End file.
